The Pranks on Professor Snape
by fizzyglitter
Summary: Professor Snape is being horrible as always, and so Harry and Ron (and maybe Hermione might go along with it in further chapters) get even with him with many funny pranks. Please read read read *and of course review!* :D Finale is up!!! *tear*
1. Quick Tempers

The Pranks On Professor Snape  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By Fizzyglitter  
  
D/C: You know I don't own any of these fantabulous characters, so, don't sue me. The only thing that is mine, is the plot. Okies?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron walked into Snape's classroom, dreading the lesson. Harry and Ron hadn't done their homework, because they were staying up all night doing detention, and could only flop down on their beds and fall instantly asleep. Although Hermione stayed up all night doing her homework: she hadn't taken part in the crime that caused the detention… she was caught by Filch at the scene of the crime and served detention too.  
  
Tiptoeing to their seats at the back of the classroom, Harry, Hermione and Ron pretended they weren't there.  
  
Although, as the lesson dragged on, Snape started to check everyone's homework.  
  
Harry and Ron sunk in their chairs, wishing they were invisible, and wishing they had skipped the rotten lesson.  
  
"Potter! Weasley! Where is your homework!" snarled Snape.  
  
"Uh, we haven't done it sir…" Ron muttered.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, you are going to spend tonight doing detention, you are to clean the trophy's in the trophy room… without magic!"  
  
Harry and Ron groaned.  
  
"And five points off Griffindor!" snarled Snape again.  
  
After class, Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked out of the classroom. Ron and Harry holding their books rather too tightly so their knuckles were white.  
  
"I don't see what you're so worried about, I mean, you're always getting into trouble with Snape, what's so big about this one?" she remarked.  
  
Ron was as red as his hair. "Straw. Last. Nomore." He spat.  
  
"It's the last straw, we can't take this any more," Harry translated.  
  
"But what are you going to do about it? Snape is still going to be horrible to you, no matter what you do."  
  
"See you'll…" muttered Ron…  
  
"You'll see…" translated Harry.  
  
***The next day… Griffindor Common Room.***  
  
"Oy, Fred, George, could we talk to you for a second?"  
  
Fred and George walked over.  
  
"Ooh, Ickle Ronnickins needs our help!" drawled Fred.  
  
"Shut up Fred, I need to talk to you about some er… practical jokes…"  
  
"I'm not Fred! I'm George! Oh, and what kind of practical jokes,"  
  
"OK well George, I'd like to ask for some advice on er… could we say this in private please?"  
  
"Sure," said Fred and George in unison. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Fred really," said George.  
  
Ron sighed "Whatever you say," and he brought them up to the common room where Harry was, studying his Herbology homework for the next day.  
  
"Harry, I got Fred and George here to help us with what we're planning to do"  
  
"What are you planning to do?" Fred and George said instantaneously.  
  
"We're planning to give Snape something to think about." Harry remarked. "Well, more like we're going to raid him with practical jokes and nobody will know it is us that is doing all the joking around…somehow."  
  
"So… have you still got some of those Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, we still have some…" George said, eyes shining, "It sounds like a good time… could we witness?"  
  
"If you want to go to Snape's class and be put down a grade so you were really in fourth." Ron said. "Although, we could bring a cimer."  
  
"A what?" Harry asked.  
  
"A cimer."  
  
"What is a cimer?"  
  
"This muggle machine where you toop something and it comes onto felm and you get to watch it."  
  
"Do you mean, camera, where you tape something and it comes onto film and you get to watch it?"  
  
"If you like, so what do you think Fred, George?"  
  
"I think Ickle Ronnickins and Harry have gone off their rocker, don't you think George?" Fred remarked.  
  
"Quite right, Fred."  
  
"Do you think we should help them?"  
  
"Oh… I couldn't be too sure… what do you think?"  
  
"I don't know what do you think?"  
  
"I don't think we should not help them."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
They continued this crazy conversation until they turned back to Ron and Harry and said "Sure!" with mischievous grins on their faces. 


	2. Set Pranks

1 The Pranks on Professor Snape.  
  
Chapter two.  
  
By Fizzyglitter.  
  
D/C: Ok, Ok, you know I don't own these characters – only the **storyline** ok? So don't sue me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Harry, Ron and Hermione (yes, she agreed to help, scarily so), made their way down to the common room to discuss the plan with the twins.  
  
Down in the common room sat Fred and George, playing a game of wizard chess, and George winced as a black queen smashed a white knight.  
  
Fred looked up, and found Harry Ron and Hermione there.  
  
"Good morning!"  
  
"Hey… have you got the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure have, allow me to introduce you to a few of our new creations…"  
  
They pulled out a red bag, which had gold stars on it and opened it. Inside, was a variety of purple packages tied with string. They very much resembled Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans…  
  
"These are the string beans, when someone pulls the string, the box immediately opens and out comes a bludger, which continues to follow the opener around all day, bouncing around them, we set it for "Snape attack" so it will attack Snape…" Fred explained.  
  
They pulled out another bag, this time a blue one with silver stars…  
  
"Are you…. Colour-coding?" Harry asked, amazed.  
  
"Well, it does seem to make it easier…"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows, and they continued to open the bag.  
  
Inside were a bunch of cream tarts, which looked very much like canary creams, which they turned out to be. Another bag, which was green with yellow stars, held a notebook, and when you wrote in it all it wrote was "Snape is an ugly potions master with slimy hair, and his middle name is Marion." They found this one particularly amusing.  
  
Another bag was light purple with maroon stars; they held a few boxes of floo powder… which was faulty, in a way. Whenever you used it, it turned the flames purple instead and took you to Dumbledore's Office. Which would cause great amounts of problems.  
  
"I'll look very much forward to this! Oh, I love tormenting Snape…" George sighed.  
  
Hermione just stood there, a little unhappy with the creations and what they were going to do. They had got her to do this against what she wanted to do – which was stop them this instant – but she gave up because they kept asking… extremely annoying.  
  
"Humph…!"  
  
"Hermione, it's going to be perfectly ok. He's never going to know it's us… nobody is. Except all of us, that is!" Ron said.  
  
"Let's hope so…" commented Fred.  
  
"Nobody's going to find out, ok?"  
  
"Right George!"  
  
"OK. Let's get to work, today" Harry stated.  
  
They all nodded. And that was that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day they had potions.  
  
"Have you got the stuff?" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Yeah, you got the distraction figured?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"OK good!"  
  
As the class dragged on, they took notes, accidentally mistook the Ugly Snape notebook to be something else, and rubbed out the writing – luckily the twins had made it rub-out-able. Probably so they'd mistake it for a notebook again.  
  
The class ended, and the Griffindors and Slytherins started to file out of the room.  
  
"Sir! Sir!" Ron called.  
  
"Yes Mr Weasley…" Snape slithered.  
  
"I'm just wondering what page the homework was on, you never mentioned it." Ron lied.  
  
"Yes I did Weasley, I wouldn't ever forget something that stupid… on with you now!"  
  
"But sir, what is that?" Ron pointed behind Snape.  
  
Snape turned around. "I see perfectly nothing Weasley"  
  
"But I swore I saw… there it is again!"  
  
As this was going on, Harry was swapping his normal notebook with the fake, and slipping the string beans in his drawer.  
  
"Gee, I wonder where that firebird was, I swear it was right behind you on the blackboard! It was written in chalk and it was flying over the chalkboard! I swear it!"  
  
"Rubbish, Weasley. 50 Points off Griffindor for your cheek. Now scram!" Snarled Snape.  
  
Weasley hopped to it as fast as he could. Snape was looking a bit scary, he'd pulled out his wand and he was tapping the blackboard muttering under his breath… strange.  
  
Ron caught up with Hermione and Harry, panting.  
  
"Just got away, I think he didn't notice what we did!"  
  
"Great, and now for the master plan."  
  
A/N: Next chapter: The master plan, and the… er… "testing" of the experimental er… pranks. cough cough 


	3. Pranks Appear...

The Pranks on Professor Snape.  
  
Chapter Three.  
  
By Fizzyglitter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snape walked into the classroom.  
  
He couldn't seem to find his notebook.  
  
He'd searched everywhere.  
  
He needed to write a shopping list for more potions ingredients…  
  
Ah! There it is!  
  
Right on the desk where he'd left it.  
  
All right… eye of newt, frogs legs… whaaaaaaat?  
  
"Snape is an ugly potions master with slimy hair, and his middle name is Marion."  
  
What the…?  
  
How did they know that my name was Marion?  
  
Who did this?  
  
Detention… the person who did this needs detention… and one hundred points off their house!  
  
Will take revenge… need notebook…  
  
I'll rub this out… yes… that's better… no more middle name information.  
  
I'll get some every flavour beans now, that shall be good… I need a treat…  
  
What's this? They have string on them? New packaging aye?  
  
What the! Bludgers!  
  
Ouch!  
  
What the…?  
  
Ooooof!  
  
Yowch!  
  
DeTenTiOn to those who did this! Rrrgh…  
  
I must go to see Argus about this, he's bound to know something, he's got eyes and ears everywhere…  
  
Floo powder… yes…  
  
What!? It's… purple?  
  
Oh well, let's just get in.  
  
"Argus Filch's Office!"  
  
What the… this isn't Argus Filch's office! This is… Professor Dumbledore's Office? This isn't right!  
  
There is deffinently something wrong here, what black cat crossed my path?  
  
Dentention to the student who did this! Rrrrrgh…  
  
Not. Good.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"OK, so we're doing this tonight?"  
  
"Yep. Deffinently"  
  
"This is going to work isn't it?"  
  
"It should!"  
  
"Snape's really going to get it this time… heeheehee" Ron said evilly, rubbing his hands together. He really had it in for Snape.  
  
Hermione sighed.  
  
"This is such a bad idea. I don't even know why I agreed to this"  
  
"Well, we're getting back at Snape, for one, and you can get back at him for everything evil he's done to us!"  
  
"Good point… all right, I'll help. So you want to get this Canary Cream onto his plate, and you want him to eat it? Well, I could use a persuasive charm for that, and I could also use a banishing charm… what do you think of that?"  
  
"Great!" Fred exclaimed. "When do we start?"  
  
"The start of dinner, but we can't let anyone see that we're banishing it to his plate, so we have to make it invisible" Hermione analysed.  
  
"An invisible charm would be good for that" George commented. "Nobody would know we were doing anything, then!"  
  
"Great idea!" Fred said "What do we do now Ickle Ronnickins?"  
  
"Don't. Call. Me. That! Well, we're going to sit around and do nothing until the big event. Which is good."  
  
"Even better: We could practise Quidditch" Harry put in.  
  
"Deffinitely better… lets go!" They all said, and made a mad rush for the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was dinner time.  
  
"Are you ready?" Harry asked anxiously. This was the biggest prank he had ever pulled, although he thought that his parents had done better…  
  
"Yep. All ready" Ron said, pulling out his wand… which looked a bit dodgy.  
  
"Oh no you're not using that!" Hermione said, as if this was very tragic. "I'm going to do all the spells, ok? You, using that wand, would be far too dangerous," she said, looking at the wand, which was snapped in half.  
  
"OK, ready? Got the Canary Cream George?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Good, let's start then!" Hermione said, rather scarily enthusiastic… very uncharacteristic.  
  
She pulled out her wand, and muttered a spell under her breath, and made the Canary Cream invisible. After that, she put her wand to it again and made it levitate (we couldn't see it, but we knew what was happening), to the plate of which Professor Snape was eating from, and she made it visible again. When she'd finished that, she pointed her wand at Professor Snape and muttered her Persuasion Spell. Which worked, because he picked up the Canary Cream… and ate it!  
  
Professor Snape turned into a large canary with a burst of feathers.  
  
The whole Hall absolutely ***Exploded.***  
  
It took a great amount of effort for Dumbledore to put the hall back to normal, and turn Snape back, who slithered out of the hall, hissing curses about what he was going to do to the person who did this to him.  
  
The whole hall was still laughing like mad as he made his way out of the door.  
  
A/N: OK! Phew! Two Chapters in Two Days! Not too bad aye?  
  
Anyhow, please review, review, review! And I'll be happy.  
  
Baibai For Now…  
  
Fizzyglitter *~ 


	4. Are they mad?

The Pranks on Professor Snape.  
  
Chapter Four.  
  
By Fizzyglitter.  
  
A/N: I've been a very busy bee. This is the fastest I've posted on fanfic.net in a matter of a few days. So I've been posting like mad!  
  
D/C: 1….2….3… I don't own the characters! But I own the storyline, so hah. So there.  
  
On with the show!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Within the next few days, whenever someone passed Snape, they had the habit of bursting out laughing. Therefore Snape was giving out so many detentions that you couldn't count on one hand… in an hour.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the next potions class, which had Harry, Ron and Hermione in it.  
  
They edged into the class' front row, trying not to be seen, which was very effective, since nobody saw them slip in.  
  
Snape was absolutely spitting chips, (A/N if you're not Australian, you may not know what I'm talking about here. I think it's slang… it means he's very angry… extremely ticked off… back to the story) he was ruffling through his papers on the desk, and he kept glaring at his notebook. Also, he was being followed around by a bludger… for some unknown reason… ahem.  
  
When everyone was seated, Snape gave his opening speech, with a slight variation…  
  
This is the variation – "I swear, that if any of you students have done all these pranks on me, you shall be expelled from Hogwarts if I get my way! If you are one of these so-called jokesters, please come forward, if you do not come forward you will get a far worse punishment… - and so on and so forth.  
  
They didn't stand up, of course.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day  
  
"I don't think we should do any more pranks…" Hermione said seriously, whilst browsing through a shelf of 'light reading' which looked very heavy.  
  
"Well, I think we should. It's good fun to me, and we probably won't get caught, unless he tries magic, which may work…" Ron mumbled, flicking through a book which had the Charms Homework in it.  
  
"Same, it's really just a bunch of fun… tormenting Snape…" Fred said, and George nodded. They were playing wizard chess.  
  
"Yeah…" Harry said, reading a book the size of his palm, about invisibility.  
  
Everyone was at the same table. They were all doing homework – or in Fred and George's point of view – playing wizard chess when they should be doing their homework…  
  
"You're outnumbered Hermione… looks like we're still going ahead with some more pranks!" George said happily.  
  
Hermione sighed, and continued looking through her books.  
  
"This is a bad idea, you know, because Snape is very angry. I've never even seen him this furious! I don't think he's ever given out this many detentions in recorded history – I don't think anyone has!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"True, but it's worth it." Ron pointed out.  
  
"True…" Hermione nodded, and sighed.  
  
"So we go ahead…" Harry said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"These are the new ones," Fred said as he emptied a few more bags on the table from his large muggle-looking bag.  
  
He started to explain.  
  
So far, they had some "Madness Tablets." When you put them in his coffee, or whatever he is drinking, he'll go mad, all day. Which they would all find very amusing. He wouldn't go psychotic, but he'd just act weirdly.  
  
They also had another variation of that, which were "Nice Teacher Tablets." Where they made you have no homework for a whole week, and they don't remember giving you none, and they have the mental image – even when they didn't give you the homework – that they'd given it to you, and checked it. They all found this one particularly ingenious.  
  
Then there was the one they were going to go public on. Of course, in the setting of the great hall, at dinnertime. As their usual strike plan is. Their main aim was to make Snape paranoid, and drive him to be nice to all the students, fearing they'd do something horrible.  
  
Their public prank was, they were going to bewitch his potatoes. This would make him stand up and make a speech about how his middle name is Marion, and so on. They basically made this spell, so anyone who eats something that is bewitched by that spell, would stand up and say their deepest, darkest, most embarrassing secrets.  
  
They all thought these ideas were very good, and said that they were going to start the pranks the next day… before and during dinnertime.  
  
They were going to get Snape this time. Ultimate Revenge. They smiled at this fact.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: How'd you like that? Good? I'm going to write the next chapter sometime tonight or tomorrow, so you better like this, I'm going to continue writing this story until the Very End. This is the third chapter I've uploaded tonight! Isn't that scary?  
  
Preview notes: The next chapter should be a good one, they try out their new pranks and … something important happens. Something changing. Something mysterious. Something… chaotic! ( Enjoy! 


	5. Severus Secrets.

The Pranks on Professor Snape.  
  
Chapter Five! (wow, I'm getting there!)  
  
By Fizzyglitter.  
  
A/N: WOW! So many reviews! (gee, I might post another three chapters in a day splurge thing, so I get that many reviews… six in a day! I think… ***looks back*** no, five in one day! NotaBada! I did better with my "Why Voldemort Was After Harry Potter" but I was a bit disappointed after that at my other fics, because they didn't get very many reviews **coughcough*onesometimes*coughcough** so I'm VERY Happy with the people who reviewed, thank you very much!  
  
SPOILER.  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
In the last chapter when he was giving the speech to the potions class, he was supposed to cough up feathers at the end… so I'm making up for that in this chapter… ahem.  
  
1  
  
2  
  
4  
  
END OF SPOILER.  
  
D/C: ok, you **know** I don't own any of these characters. If you didn't know that I didn't own some of these characters… well all of the characters, then I wouldn't really call you a fan, would I? On with the show!  
  
OH, and I made that spell for the Snape standing up thing, ok? Jk doesn't own that one yet!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snape spat some feathers onto the desk.  
  
He was still coughing up featherballs from that horrible sweet.  
  
Why did I even have to have touched that?  
  
This is not good.  
  
The pranksters could be anywhere.  
  
It was like a reincarnation of James Potter.  
  
Snape shuddered, and looked behind him at the door. It was still closed, like he'd left it… with several locks on it. He was starting to get too paranoid.  
  
Even so… ever since that episode where they had set me up with the tree. That rotten Sirius Black should have paid for what he was trying to do. It was certainly something illegal. They should have never let Black into the school. Ever.  
  
He looked behind him again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
As this was happening, they were preparing.  
  
"So we're going to use the same invisibility spells on these tablets, rightio?" Harry said.  
  
"Yep. That's right."  
  
"So the spell won't interfere with the tablets? I've heard that happened to someone once, it was a goodness tablet, to make someone good… the person ended up being corrupt, and they were put in a wizarding asylum… with the same security as Azkaban, minus the dementors…" Hermione murmured. She was reading.  
  
"Ok… we'll modify that plan… we'll just slip them in his drink, the easy way."  
  
"Good, let's get to it then… oh, and what about that bewitchment, got that done Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course! What do you think I am? Disorganised?"  
  
"Er… no… of course not Hermione!" Ron stammered, and hastily turned back to his reading.  
  
So that was that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Potions lesson, again.  
  
They slipped right into the back row of class. As usual.  
  
The class dragged on, boringly, writing down notes, stuff like that.  
  
Finally it was the end of class.  
  
This time they didn't do excuses, because it would be far too obvious, they just casually slipped the tablets into his cup of butterbeer. They were allowed to put them all in at the same time. They looked very much forward to the effects.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dinner time.  
  
Prank time.  
  
Speech time.  
  
Hermione pulled out her wand. This was it… this was what was going to change the reputation of Snape… forever. He would never be looked at the same. People would never talk to him the same. Nothing, would be the same.  
  
She pointed her wand at the long table, which held all the teachers.  
  
"Trinsend." She muttered.  
  
Light blue sparkles shot out of her wand. They could only be seen by the person that was casting by the spell, but it felt very uncomfortable.  
  
The sparkles hit the potatoes, and Snape reached for them.  
  
It was as if it was in slow motion.  
  
He'd put it on his plate.  
  
He was putting his fork in the potatoes, and the fork was being brought to his mouth.  
  
He put it in his mouth.  
  
Hermione held her breath.  
  
He started to stand up.  
  
This was it!  
  
The others were watching transfixed.  
  
He was starting to raise his wand to silence the crowd.  
  
Red sparks came out of his wand and a banner appeared above his head saying "Silence!"  
  
The hall melted into silence. People nudging each other and telling them to shut up, and so on and so forth.  
  
"People of Hogwarts, I would like to announce a few things." He stopped, shook his head like he was trying to believe what he was seeing, putting his fingers to his head, and he recovered. "I… would like to say… that… Professor Trelawney, I love you, I always have, I always will, dear darling. Always.  
  
"I keep a diary, in the front drawer of my desk, at the top, in a secret compartment, the key to the secret compartment is in the parallel drawer. Inside a book called 'Fungi and its properties in potions.'" He droned.  
  
"Wow, it worked!" Ron whispered under his breath. "Ultimate Payback…"  
  
"In it, is all you need to know in diary…I also wear fluoro green socks…" he droned, then he looked around him, sat down, and started to eat his dinner like nothing had happened.  
  
"If he or anyone else finds out who did this, we're going to be in big trouble…" Harry whispered as the whole Hall of people fell about laughing, and Trelawney stared at Snape in something a cross between surprise and disgust. Snape was wondering what was going on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I can't remember what I was going to say, don't you just hate that?  
  
Well, here's the preview information: the results of the prank. Snape goes psycho (not literally), someone finds some information… no more info! Now you have to read chapter six!  
  
Oh, I'm so happy about these reviews, that I'll be even more enthusiastic writing my next chapters hint hint so, thanks for those reviews, I really like them hint hint 


	6. The Diary's Theives

1 The Pranks on Professor Snape  
  
Chapter Six  
  
By Fizzyglitter  
  
D/C: Ok, as I said in the previous chapters, if you are a proper Harry Potter fan/fanatic, then you probably know that I don't own these characters. If you don't know I don't own these characters… well… I don't!  
  
A/N: Ok! The *big* chapter six. Wow, I'm putting a lot of chapters into this. I haven't done a chapter hp fic before. ( So, keep reading, I'm sure, it will get more complicated. . . sorta.  
  
Rrrrrgh… I am so annoyed with my Harry Potter computer game… can't get to Herbology. Wow, that was relevant… I'll start the chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, his diary, is in his drawer secret compartment, and the key is in his book… too easy! Way too easy! And he doesn't even know that he gave out the information! Ingenious. Fred, George, you really need to start on the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, they're going to make a fortune. Furthermore, I think you should get your own shop in Hogsmeade when you graduate. I'm serious!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Awww, thank you Ickle Ronnickins!"  
  
"Shut up…"  
  
They had all decided that they were going to swipe his diary. The whole school was already talking about Trelawney + Snape. The whole school found it rather amusing, however, they fell silent whenever Trelawney or Snape was near. Which was quite smart… Snape was in a rage. He'd totally flipped. He'd heard what had happened from students passing by, whom didn't know he was near. He was in a fury… most students were steering far clear from him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, when are we going to take the diary?"  
  
"Tomorrow night, after they've locked up. It should be perfect timing."  
  
Hermione was looking at them, tapping her foot, with her arms crossed, looking quite stern and remarkably like Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Don't look at me like that Hermione." Ron told her.  
  
"Well, I can't help it! I can't believe you're doing all this. You'll be as bad as Malfoy soon! But then again, even he wouldn't be able to pull anything off THIS BIG!"  
  
"It must show we're better than him then." Ron grinned. Hermione found this increasingly annoying.  
  
She sighed angrily and stormed off to the girls' dormitory.  
  
Ron picked up his quill to make some plans… but it seemed to be a little… vandalised.  
  
"HERMIONE!" he yelled.  
  
Hermione came storming back, "What?" she snapped.  
  
"Your horrible cat has DONE IT AGAIN!"  
  
"What has poor Crookshanks done…"  
  
"Ruined my quill! My Best Quill! The one I got from my birthday! The best quill I own! My favourite! My… my… my… my quill!"  
  
Harry, Fred and George left them to bicker, whilst they prepared for the next prank.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the next morning.  
  
Hermione and Ron had pretty much yelled the common room down. Everyone had retreated when they started to fight, edging away from them so as not to disturb. They seemed to have come to a truce though. But Ron was still angry, and Hermione was well aware. She was keeping Crookshanks away from Ron, however in vain. Because Crookshanks kept being a pain… (A/N! Hey, Rhymed! Heh… hah… hmmm…. Let's get back to it…).  
  
"I can't believe you let your cat roam the school like this, and even when it's vandalising private property!" Ron whispered furiously.  
  
"Crookshanks didn't mean to, did you Crookshans?" she said to the ginger cat, stroking it.  
  
Ron sighed, exasperated. He then made some annoyed noises and started to work on his homework with his rather tattered best quill.  
  
"When today are we going to take the diary?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"This morning sometime, I'm guessing. Is that right Fred?"  
  
"Right as!"  
  
"Good. Shall we do this now? Or are we going to sit around all morning, wondering what time of morning we should do this at?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Well, that would be a good idea? Or shall we do it at past eleven?" George said sarcastically. "What do you think Fred?"  
  
"I think we should go around past twelve!"  
  
"That's not even morning…"  
  
"Oh well! We'll just have to wait!"  
  
Ron sighed and got up to get his wand. Hermione did also. Harry smiled, and walked after them to get his wand.  
  
They crept down to the dungeons, Harry wielding the Marauders Map.  
  
"Anyone ahead Harry?"  
  
"Nope… not yet. Let's hope not, anyway."  
  
"Good."  
  
They crept on.  
  
"Anyone ahead Harry?"  
  
"Would you stop asking me that? You've been asking me that for the last five minutes – every minute!"  
  
"Sorry, well is there anyone?"  
  
"Uh oh…"  
  
"That's not a good uh oh…"  
  
"Filch is ahead… get aside!"  
  
They threw themselves aside, into a secret passageway covered by a tapestry.  
  
"You never told me about this one, Fred!" George whispered furiously.  
  
"Everyone's got their secrets…"  
  
"Shhh!" Hermione said angrily, putting her finger to her lips. They both hushed up a bit, although unwillingly.  
  
"Can you smell anyone, my sweet? They're around here somewhere, I could hear them!"  
  
It was Filch. He'd actually heard them. Mrs Norris meowed.  
  
"Yes? You can smell them? Where are they, my sweet?"  
  
Hermione made an annoyed sound, and used her wand to draw a circle around them which turned into a bubble.  
  
"They can't hear, or smell us, whilst we're in this bubble."  
  
"Thanks Hermione!" Ron looked like he was going to hug her, but he held himself back.  
  
Hermione looked quite happy with herself.  
  
"Where are they, my sweet?"  
  
Mrs Norris was sniffing around her.  
  
"Meow…"  
  
"No? You can't find them anymore?"  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Oh well, we'll get them next time."  
  
They crept off.  
  
"Gosh, he sounds like that Gollum from the muggle mobee, lord of the rings… 'My Preciousssssss…'"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Ron, it's Movie… yes he does sound like Gollum… scary!"  
  
"My precioussssssssssssss…my sssweeeeeeeet…." Ron imitated.  
  
Hermione was laughing so hard. "Stoppit Ron!"  
  
"Oi, we have to get on with it!" Fred reminded them.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right." Hermione said, stopping laughing, but still grinning.  
  
Hermione reversed the bubble spell and they crept out of the passageway.  
  
"Check your map, Harry!" Hermione whispered.  
  
"All clear… let's go"  
  
They crept right into the potions classroom, and looked at the desk.  
  
"This is it… we're going to be famous." Ron whispered.  
  
They all walked to the desk, and Harry fished in the right drawer, and found 'Fungi, and its properties in potions.' "Got it."  
  
"Great. Now for the secret compartment."  
  
They all looked in the drawer next to it.  
  
"Where is the compartment?"  
  
"Good question, Hermione…" Ron answered.  
  
Harry searched through the drawer, and he saw a little part of the drawer that didn't look like it should be there, like it was glued onto the drawer. He rubbed his finger over it and gasped.  
  
"Found it."  
  
"Wow… that's really cool!"  
  
Harry had revealed the keyhole.  
  
"Got the key?" Harry held out his hand.  
  
Hermione put the key in his hand.  
  
"Thanks…" he put the key to the lock, and twisted. The compartment opened. Inside, was a green diary with gold letters painted on it 'Snape's Diary.'  
  
"Wow… we got it… let's lock this again and put the key back where it was… same page, same book… he might not notice that it's gone."  
  
"Good idea…"  
  
The five turned around.  
  
It was Malfoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So there you go! I think I just gave you a cliff-hanger didn't I? My gosh. I said to myself that I'd never give my readers cliff-hangers! (Since I hate them so much). But. Hey. I guess I didn't keep my promise. Mwahahaha… ahem!  
  
So, Malfoy found out what they're doing! He found that the five were doing all the pranks that raged Snape. What will happen next? Will he tell Snape? (Wow, I'm talking like someone for a tv soapie… scary!) Hoped you liked this chapter!  
  
Keep Tuned. And Review Please! 


	7. Servants?

1 The Pranks on Professor Snape  
  
Chapter Seven (wow… I got **this** far! Woohoo…)  
  
By Fizzyglitter.  
  
A/N: Wow, thanks for those two more reviews! I am more likely to write stories now (or it's just that nagging in the back of my head saying: "Yeah, gotta do that. Better not forget that I'm writing this story… gotta write it. Gotta continue")  
  
OK, you're in for a big story: previously…  
  
Malfoy walked into the room where the trio and the two were planning and well, taking action. What will happen next? Stay tuned. (Wow, that was a real soapy speech… is that good or bad…?) On with the show!  
  
D/C: Ok, I've been through this often enough. I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS, ok? I only own the storyline. Or in other words: JK Rowling owns anything you recognise from the books. If you don't recognise a single thing in this fanfic, then you better read the books once more, or once in the first place. Have fun reading!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You wouldn't want Snape finding out what you've been doing, now, would you?" he sneered.  
  
"You better not tell anyone this, Malfoy. Or you'll regret it!" Ron warned.  
  
Hermione looked like she was having a panic attack – caught! Doing something bad! Something un model-student like! This had to be bad.  
  
Fred and George had this kind of we-better-creep-away-before-they-notice  
  
-we're-here kind of look.  
  
Harry and Ron were just scowling at Malfoy. Well then again, everyone was…  
  
"I'd like to see that, Weasley," he sneered again. "I'd very much like to see the looks on the teachers' faces when they hear famous potty and the weasel with miss moodblood have joined with the other weasels to make a prank gang. This should be very enjoyable to tell to the teachers…" he grinned, in the most horrible Malfoy-Like kind of way. He started to walk around the classroom in the most superior way, like he had all the power in the world now he knew their secret. He grinned.  
  
"Name a price, Malfoy." Harry said clearly.  
  
"Oh, you're going to bribe me!" he sneered. "Well, a personal servant, someone to do my homework, oh and I would like a Firebolt to go with that too…"  
  
"I'd lower that a bit Malfoy…" Fred said. "Nobody in the right mind would go for that offer."  
  
Malfoy scowled at him. "How about a personal servant then? For about a month… then we may come to a compromise."  
  
"We need to talk about this for a bit." Hermione pointed out, and urged the others over to the wall.  
  
"He only wants us three to do things for him… but only one personal servant. It doesn't have to be you, Fred and George," Hermione stated. Fred and George heaved a sigh of relief. "Although, we won't benefit from this very much. So who's going to be the servant? Shall we take it in turns?"  
  
"That sounds fair," Ron said.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He sighed. Being his servant seemed to be a way of not getting the better of him. But he nodded – there was no other choice. Well, no appealing one, that is, more appealing than this one – getting expelled didn't seem to sound too fun.  
  
"Deal then." Hermione said. She sighed. "Great. I have to take it in turns to be a servant. What is this world coming to?"  
  
They all walked back to the desk.  
  
"We'll do it." Hermione said. "Us three will take it in turns."  
  
"Perfect. I'll see you this morning then! I'll need someone to carry my books to class."  
  
And with that, he left.  
  
The three looked at each other.  
  
"Who's first then?"  
  
"Me I guess… it was my idea for the turns thing…" Hermione stated gloomily.  
  
They trudged off to the common room, Fred and George trailing behind, full of pity for the now tormented three.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello Mudblood! How nice to see you."  
  
"If this is going to work, you have to call me by my name, HERMIONE!"  
  
"Ooh, feisty!"  
  
"Rrrrrgh… where are your books then?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
He plonked his rather heavy books into her arms. Rather heavy as an understatement – Hermione's arms were losing circulation.  
  
She trailed behind Malfoy all the way to his first class, which had Griffindor and Slytherin paired together for study. The Slytherins sniggering at every chance they could at the fact that a Griffindor – and a Mudblood at that – was carrying Draco Malfoy's Books!  
  
Hermione was having a very bad day.  
  
"What're you carrying his books for, Hermione?" Seamus asked one lesson.  
  
"Bribery." She sighed, and went on with her work.  
  
Seamus looked at her strangely and turned back to his work, shaking his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the third day of Draco Duty (as they had decided to call it), Hermione walked to the common room for the book duty.  
  
"Good Morning Hermione!"  
  
Hermione looked at him strangely. "Good Morning, Draco…" What's this? He called her by her actual name? He'd never bothered to before. Why was he being nice to her? There was definitely something wrong here. "You don't have a fatal disease or something, do you Draco?"  
  
"No, what ever gave you that idea?!" he strode up to her and put his books in her hands. Lighter than ever! Hermione worked it out about a week ago that he was putting rocks in the books' coverings – invisible flat ones that could be stored inside books. Hermione definitely wasn't impressed but didn't complain – didn't bother. Anyway, she needed a bit of exercise.  
  
"Hermione, how have you been lately?"  
  
"Find thanks, and you?"  
  
"Wonderful, thank you."  
  
OK, something was definitely wrong. Why was he being so nice? There had to be some strings attached.  
  
They walked on for at least a few minutes.  
  
Hermione glanced at him. He glanced back. She turned back. He turned back. Thus it continued for the next few minutes.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"What? Is it a crime?"  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
"Can't always be arch enemies if we're going to be seeing each other every day now, can we?"  
  
"I suppose not…"  
  
"Exactly my point."  
  
The minutes dragged on.  
  
"So, what's your charms homework this week?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Cheering charms, dreadful things. Can't stand them. They're so unnatural"  
  
"You have a point there. Very unnatural."  
  
"What is for your homework in transfiguration?" Draco inquired.  
  
"We have to turn a rabbit into a bug. I hate the advanced homework she gives us. It concerns a lot of concentration."  
  
"I believe that!"  
  
And so it went on, Harry and Ron found the same thing – he was being nicer, strangely so. It didn't make sense.  
  
By the end of the month, they had started to actually like Malfoy.  
  
"Is it me, or is Malfoy seeming to be nicer to us? More polite? More pleasant?"  
  
"It's not you, Hermione. It's all of us." Ron said, he was in his freaked out mode. Him thinking of Malfoy being nice to him seemed like a weird reality. The part that was weird about it was that it was reality…  
  
"This is very scary. And he says that we can't be enemies if we see each other so much a day… it doesn't make sense. We see him every day anyway" Harry pointed out.  
  
"But we see him more now, I guess." Hermione said.  
  
They all went quiet around that point. It was all too weird to think about. So they decided not to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ooh, interesting chapter here, huh? Malfoy was being… nice… which is a weird reality – the weird bit being that it is a reality, as I commented in Ron's words before.  
  
Need. More. Reviews! I'm trying to break my personal record – thirty-four reviews. Which I have found it is quite a lot. You tend to find out how much you really have when you are being starved of what you had in the first place. More reviews would make me more determined to write the next few chapters **hint hint** so please, review, review and surprise, surprise… review! (Whispers: You know, that's what the button's there for. **nods**)  
  
Read more and you'll find out what happens next, no duh. ( The main point here is "stay tuned" I guess… aaaaaaaanyhow. In the next chapter, we'll find more out about the Malfoy Situation – the next month arrives. Since he's being nice in this chapter it'd be interesting to see the aftermath of the niceties. **Wide eyes** 


	8. there's definitely something wrong here!

The Pranks on Professor Snape  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
By Fizzyglitter  
  
A/N: Hey Everybody! Wow, I'm already up to chapter eight. So, does Draco have a good side… or has he got something up his sleeve?  
  
Have fun reading this wacky new chapter about The Pranks on Professor Snape… Please, feel free to review…  
  
D/C: Ok, this is called "fan fiction" right? Well, if people are fans when they read this, they'll know what belongs to J.K. Rowling, won't they? Because, if they are fans, (I'm guessing "fans" is derived from "FANATIC.") they must know what belongs to who! In other words: I only own the stuff I wrote and the storyline. Okiez?  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They walked down the corridor to the Slytherin common room for Draco Duty.  
  
Harry Hermione and Ron were talking to each other about the recent discovery of a nice side of… Draco Malfoy?  
  
"Maybe he's actually being nice to us for no reason –" Hermione commented.  
  
"OR he's got something up his sleeve, or he's sucking up to us so we can do his homework?" Ron interrupted.  
  
"Ok, we can't trust him, but then what are we going to do? Check under our bed for curses before we lie down?" Harry commented.  
  
"True, no point there…"  
  
They continued walking to the common room.  
  
When they got there, Draco was waiting.  
  
It was the end of the month.  
  
"Hi Draco." Hermione greeted.  
  
"Hello Hermione."  
  
They held their breaths. He looked like he was trying to make a decision. He itched his head, leant on the dungeon wall, brushed away his blonde hair… then decided to come to a decision.  
  
"I've decided not to tell the teachers. You see, I don't think you decide to be told on. Snape's nice to me and all but, he's only nice to me to suck up to my father – you know Snape." He smiled at them.  
  
Hermione felt like she wanted to hug him – for some strange reason…  
  
Ron felt like doing his homework.  
  
Harry felt like not punching him for a change.  
  
They all smiled at Draco.  
  
"Bloody Brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
The others laughed.  
  
"Thanks very much Draco… so we're enemies again?" Harry asked warily.  
  
"What made you think that, Potter."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"OK, that was a very strange reality…" Ron remarked.  
  
They were sitting in comfy maroon chairs in the Griffindor common room, sipping sweetened pumpkin juice.  
  
"Of course… but then again, everyone must have a good side, somehow…" Hermione sounded very surprised.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: ok! I had to cut that one short.  
  
I started writing another chapter to the story which was supposed to be chapter eight, I tried to save it and it asked me if I wanted to over-save this chapter! Shocked, I opened the file, and found this. Finished it off straight away and returned to the chapter I was already fiddling with.  
  
Well, that was interesting! (wide eyes) 


	9. pin-up pranks~*

The Pranks on Professor Snape.  
  
Chapter Nine (Whoa!)  
  
By Fizzygiltter. (miss fizzyglitter 2u! Heehee… kidding!)  
  
A/N: Well, I just woke up say half an hour ago, I'd say. So if there's anything weird in this story, just give a yell in the review section.  
  
The other day (lets just say yesterday) I was thinking: "Gee, that last chapter was weird, I should cover that up… I mean, how could Malfoy be nice, for goodness' sake!"  
  
So, I wake up, and lay there thinking. "Hey, I should get started on those stories… and the pranks on professor snape…. And… " and so I go on and on and on. Half an hour later, I switch on my computer, put on taxiride to wake me up ("What does it sound like again? Haven't listened to it for aaages…") and start to write this story. (however tired I am, I have to get it together Isome/Itime…)  
  
Also, I think you'd have spotted that I've slowed down the chapter writing. This is probably due to school. (don't you hate the stuff!) hey, and I'd like you to guess how old I'm turning this year! (clue, I go to school… oh wait… .duh fizzy!) and I'll give you a mention in my next author note! (big honour) and you guys that know me out there, and you know my age and my real name: you aren't included, come off it! (laughs)  
  
Happy reading!  
  
D/C: DUUUH! I OWN THIS STUFF… (big sarcasm streak there!) Come I on, /I I'd think that you'd know that I only own the storyline by now! I mean, if you've come this far, you probably like it and think it's not a pathetic load of stuff, and so you come up to here and I give almost exactly the same disclaimer as last… (Sigh)  
  
On with the show! (hehee, shall I make that my trademark?) (sings along to 'get set')  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the weird awakening of Malfoy being nice, the three were found being rather freaked out.  
  
Still not believing that this could happen, ever so weirdly, was beyond them. Although, they had more important things to think about…  
  
"We have his diary. We got away with it. What shall we do? Broadcast it on the most popular radeo station? It's called Wand Dust Everywhere… broadcasted all over… well it's not really a radeo… that muggle thing… it's more of a kind of little circular box with nothing in it you just open whenever you like… You know… it's the most popular music box ever, and everyone listens to it. Practically everyone in this school. So it should be extremely public." Ron babbled.  
  
"Ron, it's RADIO…"  
  
"ok, ok. But what do you think of the idea?"  
  
"I think it's brilliant… but it'll cost money." Fred pointed out.  
  
"So, how about we just hang it up all over the castle? It's a bit risky, although it's worth it… plus, some people out of Hogwarts may not know who the people listed in his diary are, so we better keep it local… then we won't get as much detention if he catches us… How about that?" Harry said.  
  
"I THINK WE'RE GOING TO GET EXPELLED! ARE YOU ALL MAD? YOU ARE ALL MESSING UP YOUR ENTIRE CAREER FUTURES! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO ANYTHING THIS FOOLISH!"  
  
Hermione was seething.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO ANYTHING THIS BIG… NO GUILT? NO REMORSE? NO BLOODY REGRET?"  
  
"Hermione! You swore!" Ron was shocked.  
  
"I can't believe you swore Hermione!" Harry was as shocked as Ron.  
  
"YEAH WELL, I'M A WITCH. WITCHES ARE SUPPOSED TO BE BAD, AS WRITTEN IN MUGGLE HISTORY. EVER HEARD OF THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST? WITCH OF THE NORTH? THEY'RE ALL EVIL FOR GOODNESS' SAKE! Also, I'm very angry about this because you're all totally out of your heads…"  
  
"look who's talking…" Ron muttered… Hermione looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"I think she's finally cracked…" Fred whispered to George.  
  
"Aha…" George whispered back.  
  
"I have certainly I not /I cracked… it's just that, I'm very scared that we might get killed, or worse… expelled."  
  
"As I said before, in first year. You've got to get your priorities right…"  
  
"Look who's talking. You're risking everything to get back at Snape for some little thing… snap out of it, will you??"  
  
*  
  
(fanfic writer stops for brekky break)  
  
Back, ok. Where was I?  
  
*  
  
"No, it's worth it Hermione. I mean, he was the one who read that witch weekly out to the class. Even though you didn't mind at all, he was aiming very maliciously. I don't think he's very nice, and he deserves it. Because, he's been horrible to people all his life – I wouldn't be surprised if he was the Draco Malfoy of the age, and I bet he was horrible to his parents, no doubt… All meanies get their comeuppance!"  
  
"Ron's right Hermione. He has to get his comeuppance some day. And tomorrow, is that day."  
  
Hermione looked like she was giving in.  
  
"Who do you think I am? A criminal wanting to go to Azkaban because the criminal thinks that it's a paradise by the sea?"  
  
"No, we're thinking that you would want to have some revenge for all the horrible things he's done. I mean, I know he was unsympathetic when Malfoy made your teeth bigger and so and so, and I know you hate him for that. I mean, you're a really good witch, Hermione! You could help us not get expelled. Really, how else would we survive, without you?" Ron said nicely… sucking up more like.  
  
Hermione looked like she was seriously considering.  
  
"Oh, I don't know Ron…"  
  
"Pretty please, Hermione?" they all said at the same time.  
  
She looked like she was bending.  
  
"Oh… umm… err…mm… OKAY! Why not? I need a little danger, don't I?" she grinned.  
  
"So, what are we waiting for? Here's the plan…" Fred whispered.  
  
They continued whispering for the remainder of that morning, engrossed in what they were going to do I this /I time to torment Snape! This time, they thought, that they'd drive him completely crazy…  
  
*  
  
Their plan was ingenious. Absolutely perfect. Perfected by all morning talking, making maps of the school according to the Marauders Map, and planning where the most part of the prank was going to take place… "-- it has to be public! This is the biggest prank we've ever tried to pull off! Fred, George, I don't think you've ever done anything this big!"  
  
They were going to hang posters all around the school. One poster per secret. They were going to make them invisible at first, and then reveal them tomorrow morning, before people get up.  
  
That night, they walked around the school hanging them up (the posters being invisible, of course). Hermione, bewitching the posters to glow, and making them invisible until 6am the next morning. Going around the school and hanging them up in their invisibility cloak. They had a need for perfection, otherwise they'd never pull it off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: How'd you like that!  
  
Next chapter, the prank will happen.  
  
Next chapter, they had already hung up the posters.  
  
Next chapter, the results will rein.  
  
Next chapter, I am expecting someone to guess my age, hah. I bet you can't!  
  
Another clue: Last year, there was an even number in the school ground, this year, there is an odd number. (Come I on! /I it's so EASY!)  
  
!STAY TUNED! 


	10. Whispers about Posters

The Pranks on Professor Snape.  
  
Chapter Ten. (Oooh! Double Digits!)  
  
By Fizzyglitter.  
  
A/N: Hey, I'm baaaaaack!  
  
(Translation: I'm back from my tiring week of school and now it's Saturday, I can do something constructive.)  
  
So, taadaa! Here's the next chapter on The Pranks on Professor Snape!  
  
Has anyone guessed my age yet? I guess nobody reads my stories enough, (sigh). Not good! Not good! I need to publicise! How about I post my fics on my website… now that'd be cool! Hey, I should start the fic now shouldn't I?  
  
"Get on with it fizzy…" muttered a frustrated reader as they skimmed the extremely un-entertaining writers note.  
  
"I'm getting there… I'm getting there!"  
  
D/C: Come Ion /II'm not JK Rowling, you know that I don't own this stuff! I You /I know I only own the plot, for heavens sake! (sighs and shakes head).  
  
(fanfiction writer puts on her cheap soapie voice)  
  
Previously: They stuck up posters all around the school… holding things from Snape's personal diary… (scary music).  
  
So let's get on with it, as my mother would say.  
  
And as I would say: ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That morning as they got up there was a muttering around the common room, about surprise, surprise… Professor Snape.  
  
They all walked into the common room grinning that morning, knowing that they had succeeded in this colossal task.  
  
Walking around the school that day, posters adorned the walls.  
  
Some of them said: "SNAPE LOVES PROFESSOR TRELAWNEY" and some of them said "SNAPE LIKES TO READ SAPPY ROMANCE NOVELS" and even some of them said, "SNAPE HAS A SECRET ROOM IN THE CASTLE, AND THE WALLPAPER IS HEARTS AND PINK FLOWERS!"  
  
All of them true, of course.  
  
*~*  
  
Walking into the common room, Dean beckoned them over.  
  
Gesturing towards chairs, Dean whispered to the group of bewildered faces.  
  
"You guys put up those posters didn't you?" he whispered.  
  
"Of course not!" said Hermione. It was pretty obvious that she was lying.  
  
Harry bit his lip.  
  
"What if we were? Would you turn us in?" he muttered.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said, startled that he let it slip.  
  
"He's got us already, Hermione…" Harry shrugged.  
  
"No! I think what you did is pretty brilliant. I just wanted to have my suspicious confirmed." He grinned.  
  
"So, what else was in that diary?"  
  
"Well, it's said in the diary that he was a death eater…" Harry whispered. And they continued muttering throughout the whole lunchtime.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was potions class and Snape was in a fury.  
  
It turned out that whenever he walked past, people kept sniggering and once when he walked through a large crowd of kids down a corridor, someone had yelled: "HEY SNAPE, HOW IS TRELAWNEY LATELY? I BET SHE ONLY COMES OUT OF HER ROOM FOR YOU, HAHAHA!"  
  
He'd turned around, but everything looked completely normal. Nobody looked suspicious at all, and he couldn't see who had done it.  
  
He was in such a bad mood, he hadn't given anybody detention today, so this was the time where he was going to have his form of vegeing out… giving poor defenceless innocent children detention.  
  
"Thomas! Your writing is not neat! Detention!" he hissed.  
  
"Patil! Your potion is too green! Detention!" he snapped.  
  
"Brown! Those leeches should be sliced horizontally, not vertically! DETENTION!" he snarled.  
  
He paced the dungeon as the students were brewing a pain-killing potion, kicking himself for being so stupid as to get all this out, somehow. (A/N: Pain killing Potion sounds really good at the moment, I have a migraine and I'm wearing sunglasses… darn headaches…anyway… that was fairly off-topic…)  
  
Walking down the isle, he saw something wrong with Famous Potter's Potion.  
  
"Potter, detention for runny potion, and why is it purple?" he snarled.  
  
*  
  
Harry felt like he was going to burst from anger, but he kept on stirring his purple potion as if he hadn't heard anything.  
  
"I haven't put in the leeches yet, professor, that is probably why it is purple," he said suddenly.  
  
"Are you questioning my expertise Potter? Another detention for you on Thursday."  
  
"No sir, I wouldn't be questioning your expertise." Potter muttered under his breath.  
  
"What did you say, Potter?"  
  
"Nothing, I Sir, /I" said Harry. It didn't look as if Snape had caught the sarcasm though, which was good.  
  
I Gee, he's thick… /I thought Harry as he tossed in his horizontally cut leeches.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I have detention tomorrow and on Thursday…"  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Ron asked, horrified. "How could you let yourself get detention with Snape, of all people… at this time he's going to be extra murderous…"  
  
"I know, I just couldn't help myself. Luckily, he didn't catch my sarcasm on the last thing I said…" he said, relief clearly showing in his voice.  
  
"True, that's good…"  
  
"Well, I'll see you later, I have to get some sleep to get ready for the next two late nights, I swear he's going to keep me there all night cleaning troll bogies off the ceiling…"  
  
"See you later, Harry!" Hermione called after his retreating form.  
  
"Gee, I hope he doesn't get busted by Snape…" Ron muttered to Hermione.  
  
"Yeah… then we'll be really gone down the creek without a paddle…" she replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey! SO, how's that chapter, amusing? Let's just hope so, since it I is /I supposed to be a comedy, isn't it?  
  
So, I can't wait 'till I write the next chapter! (hey, that's actually tomorrow… I hope. I want to get some of this done before the dreaded school week, where I'm too busy to breathe!)  
  
Oh, and feel free to post reviews… 


	11. Detentiondetention...

The Pranks on Professor Snape.  
  
Chapter Eleven.  
  
By Fizzyglitter.  
  
A/N: Guessed me age yet? Betcha you haven't, since you haven't put anything in the review to guess. (sigh) You try so hard to get people to read your stories, except sometimes publicity never works. Don't you love publicising? But then again, the only place I publicise is on msn and on my website. Hardly anybody goes on my website… But I tell them to! (  
  
So, it's the new story. Harry has detention with Professor Snape two days in a row! Could things get any worse? Oooh. Shouldn't have said that! Neither should Ron… but that's another story!  
  
D/C: If you think I own this stuff, you're pretty off-mark… because you all know I'm not JK Rowling, even though I write as well as her (:P! Okay, I'll get over myself now).  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I still can't believe you got detention Harry. Of all times!" Hermione muttered as she flicked through her transfiguration text book.  
  
"No, you wouldn't believe it if anybody got detention, Hermione, since you never get it yourself…"  
  
"Pardon me Ron?"  
  
"Nothing Hermione. Nothing of your interest…" he mumbled, flicking through his extra potions homework he had earned by throwing eye of newt on the ceiling, meaning it didn't come down and Filch had to get it… Snape clearly wasn't happy.  
  
Suddenly, they all turned to the portrait hole.  
  
In came Professor McGonagall, her lips in a thin line. Luckily, it was only because someone had enchanted her shoelaces to untie every time she tied them.  
  
"Is Harry Potter here? Ah, there you are Harry." She stumbled over to the table where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting, doing their homework.  
  
"I see you have detention, Potter." She said sternly.  
  
"Yes Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Well, I'd like to let you know that you'll be spending detention with Professor Snape. You'll be meeting him in his office."  
  
"Excuse me Professor McGonagall… but what am I going to be doing?"  
  
"Well, I heard that he had some eye of newt stuck to his ceiling. Also, you are to clean it with no magic."  
  
"Thank-you Professor," Harry said, his spirits falling lower with each minute he heard about the detention.  
  
With a nod to the rest of them, and a short goodbye, Professor McGonagall tripped out of the portrait hole, cursing her shoelaces under her breath.  
  
Ron, a guilty look on his face, turned back to his uninviting homework.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Detention with Snape.  
  
It wasn't a very happy pastime. Or, present time for that matter.  
  
Harry slumped to the dungeons where Snape's office was, clearly not looking forward to where he was going.  
  
As he got there, he had hardly lifted up his hand to knock on the door when it opened. It turned out that Snape had been waiting for him, a smug expression of triumph on his face.  
  
"Potter, you're late."  
  
"Sorry Professor."  
  
"Sorry's not good enough. Let's go to the dungeon to clean up these eyes of newts…"  
  
He swept past Harry, not waiting for him to say yes, no or even walk after him.  
  
Hurrying after Snape, Harry turned corners, wound around loops of dead ends where you had to walk through the wall and trick steps where you had to skip exactly the right one.  
  
When he got there, he looked into the classroom. The roof was covered with Eye of Newt.  
  
Groaning, he picked up the cleaning bucket and brush Snape handed him and walked to one of the desks and stood on it to reach the mess on the ceiling.  
  
He had finished the whole ceiling by midnight, luckily.  
  
Dragging his feet, he made his way to the portrait hole and said the new password that had been changed just that month.  
  
"Neffels was Never Nerdy." He muttered, wanting to speak to someone in charge of the password. Who would put such a mouthful? It must be some unpleasant joke of the new senior Griffindors.  
  
As he crawled through the portrait hole, a very weird sight met his eyes.  
  
Hermione was sitting in a chair, talking to Ron.  
  
What were they doing up at this time of night?  
  
"Harry!" Hermione jumped up, looking concerned. "Have you seen Seamus? I think he's found out something about what we've been doing."  
  
"I'm tired 'ermione…" Harry muttered incoherently.  
  
Hermione wore one of her 'I told you that you shouldn't break the rules' look.  
  
"No, on't start…" he mumbled, looking at her face.  
  
Hermione sighed and continued.  
  
"Well, as I was saying, I think Seamus has found out what we've been doing… I don't like the sound of this, really. We need to have a little talk with him about not telling people about what we're doing. We can't get busted now… we might get expelled – "  
  
"That is, if Snape doesn't kill us first…" expressed Ron, and Hermione and Harry nodded.  
  
"Can' we go ter sleep…" yawned Harry.  
  
"Ok… good idea Harry…" yawned Ron.  
  
And with that, they both stumbled up to their dormitory, yawning, and leaving Hermione behind wearing a look of, 'but what about me, what about what has just happened?'  
  
Shaking her head, she walked to her dormitory, stretching her arms wearily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: There you go! Hoped you liked this chapter. Ron seemed to make a mess didn't he… or did he? ^_^ Stay tuned 'til next chapter. I'll be writing the next one tonight, after dinner…mmm… ravioli…  
  
Ahem! As I was saying, I'll be writing the next chapter tonight.  
  
Will they be exposed?  
  
What will happen with the gang?  
  
We'll see some more of Gred and Forge.  
  
And a lil' bit of Virginia! (Ginny()  
  
So, until then…  
  
SMILE, IT CONFUSES PEOPLE! ^_^ 


	12. Two New, Four More

The Pranks on Professor Snape.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
By Fizzyglitter.  
  
A/N: I hope you like this chapter ( It should be good.  
  
I've made another chapter to my first fanfic, Why Voldemort Was After Harry Potter. Just thought you'd all like an update. I'm thinking of doing a few sequels of the first chapter thingy to that story… a series.  
  
If this chapter is a bit odd, I'd like to let you know that I only woke up say… I don't remember. But it wasn't long ago… (yawns) so never mind me ^_^;;  
  
D/C: Are you sure you think I own the Harry Potter books? Because, you know, I don't…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry woke up that morning, fairly bedraggled, and extremely tired. Why did they have to wake up so early for school? Why did it have to be compulsory?  
  
He stumbled down the marble staircase to the Entrance Hall, to get his breakfast.  
  
Yawning, he sat down at the table. Seamus was looking at them suspiciously, Harry, Ron and Hermione found it rather disturbing.  
  
Although, Harry had to get something off his chest.  
  
"Ron… 'oo din' coveh dee woof wiff igh of noot, did yoo?" he mumbled with his mouth full.  
  
"Harry… don't talk with your mouth full. It's not good manners."  
  
"Zorry 'ermione." He yawned. "Well, did you?"  
  
"No! Darn Snape, he must have done that just to keep you there all night. And fancy another detention with Snape tonight… I pity you Harry." He patted him on the shoulder.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the end of the day, Harry was cursing Snape, wishing he'd been in the grave years ago, before he could go to Hogwarts.  
  
"Why did Pwofessor Dombledore haff to hiyer him…" yawned Harry.  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"He said: 'Why did Professor Dumbledore have to hire him'" explained Hermione.  
  
"Oh. Well… I don't know. He is a bit mad…"  
  
"I agree on that one, Ron…"  
  
They stumbled up the steps to the common room. They had quite a full day, and Harry hadn't had any time to catch up on his sleep.  
  
As they clambered into the common room, ("Neffels wos neva neh –" he yawned, "ver Nerdy…") they saw Ginny, Fred and George playing exploding snap, to many annoyed stares of the other Griffindors. Many of them, grumpily, doing homework.  
  
Walking over to them, the three took Fred and George aside, much to the interest of Ginny. (When they had come over with Harry in tired tow, she had almost knocked her transfiguration book to the floor.)  
  
"George… Fred…" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Don't you mean Forge and Gred?"  
  
The twins were met by the annoyed stare of Hermione. (That stare is actually quite famous) "Someone has found out what we are doing, we need to talk to him, immediately."  
  
"And who is this Someone, Miss Granger?" said Fred in a silly reporters voice.  
  
"Seamus Finnigan…" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Ooh, he might kill us!" George said in mock horror.  
  
"This is serious, you two." Hermione scolded.  
  
"OK, OK. So shall we do that now?" they both said a little more seriously.  
  
"Uh... huh…" agreed Harry with a yawn.  
  
They both turned around, to the intrigued stare of Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Uh… oh… not… again…" yawned Harry. The rest of them were expressing exactly what Harry was saying.  
  
Almost whacking her transfiguration book flying at the sight of Harry, once again, she asked them what they were talking about.  
  
"Well, err…" Hermione stammered, glaring at the others with a "HELP" look.  
  
"We don't know!" exclaimed Ron, earning many strange looks from Harry, Hermione, Fred and George, and many angry stares from the fellow Griffindors.  
  
"Well now Ron, that was believable." Fred said sarcastically, elbowing Ron.  
  
"Well, we err… weareplayingpranksonsnape" blurted Ron.  
  
"Thanks, Ron…" Hermione muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Can I help??" asked Ginny, pleading in her eyes. "Are you the ones who did all those pranks on Snape… the posters, and everything?"  
  
"Well… yeah, I guess so…" muttered Ron, looking at Fred, George, Harry and Hermione, they all nodded.  
  
"She already knows, I guess…" yawned Harry.  
  
And with that, Ginny leapt up and hugged them all, much to their surprise.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
They all walked over to where Seamus was sitting at the lunch table.  
  
He looked up, a look of surprise on his face.  
  
"Could we have a word with you please, Seamus?" Hermione asked.  
  
Seamus got up from the table, to strange stares from his friends with looks of "Why's she want to talk to you?"  
  
The six hurried Seamus over to the entrance hall, out of earshot of everyone who was eating.  
  
"What is it?" Seamus asked.  
  
"We know that you know about the pranks on Professor Snape…" blurted Ron, to much elbows coming his way from Hermione. ("Ouch!")  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Uh oh…" said Ron. "You don't know?"  
  
"Not at all! Good on you! Can I help?" blurted Seamus, and was replied to by Ron's loud swearing.  
  
"Well, he knows already…" Fred said.  
  
"Too True my Twin." George replied jokingly.  
  
"Well…" said Hermione considering. "Okay… okay!"  
  
It was all too much for Seamus, it appeared, as he was jumping for joy at the opportunity to get Snape back for his sneering.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We've got some more!!" said Fred.  
  
"Yes we do!" called George.  
  
The rest of the prank gang looked up. "What?" they said in unison.  
  
"MORE PRANKS!" they both said gleefully. And with that, they explained it all.  
  
"Inspired by your tiredness Harry, we're going to put this potion into his drink so he gets no sleep whatsoever!" grinned George, holding up a purple bottle holding liquid that looked like floating moons and stars.  
  
"Also, we're going to slip this potion into his drink to get him to tell the truth for five days." Said Fred, holding up yet another bottle, this time green, which held a silvery, misty liquid.  
  
"After that, we're going to be pulling this on him!" George held up a little pair of mini shower curtains, that looked like they belonged to a barbie doll. "He'll have to walk around all week with this on his head because he can't get it off!"  
  
"We spelled it especially for him." Said Fred affectionately, batting his eyelids. (Much to the freaked-outness of the rest of the prank gang).  
  
"And for the grande finale!" said Fred, drumming the table with his hands, whilst George produced a little brown packet from his bag of pranks. It looked much less amazing than the rest of the mysterious items.  
  
"This is supposed to look bad – it's supposed to blend in you know…" explained Fred.  
  
"It holds mini bludgers! Oh, and a few beaters bats." George exclaimed.  
  
"It's Fantastic, it's Annoying, It's… a mini Quidditch game, containing of only the beaters and the bludgers. What else could you want?" said Fred, in a very 'I'm on a commercial advertising the newest toy' kind of voice.  
  
George petted the packet. "These little things will follow him around all day, he'll have them propelling at his hand! Then, he'll have to try and bat them off with his other hand! This should be very funny!" George voiced gleefully.  
  
Ron grinned, and so did the others. "Fantastic!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know, there is no such word as 'freaked-outness' but it so fitted! ( I hope you liked this chapter… A few of you, if they are mega smart with inferences, might have guessed that Harry's tiredness was inspired by… my own! (Yawns)  
  
Every time I typed the word, yawn, I yawned… just made meself yawn… there I went again! (Yawns)… I think I'm going to stop typing now… CIAO! ARIVI DERCHI! SAYOUNARA! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! 


	13. A Sad Finale

1 The Pranks on Professor Snape  
  
Chapter 13 (unlucky number there…)  
  
By Fizzyglitter  
  
A/N: OK… I'm very superstitious… number 13. But I guess it can't turn out any worse than me BEING thirteen…  
  
So, the story ahead. I'm going to make stuff happen in this interesting chapter. I haven't had any pranks in the happening for two chapters, so this is going to make it ALL up to you… and I think I'm going to add a twist. Maybe an unpleasant one… actually, it's most likely. (I'm getting bored of the storyline. It's not getting very exciting… it's only prank, after prank, after prank…)  
  
So, many hopes you'll enjoy this chapter.  
  
D/C: Come on you know I'm not really JK Rowling. (Well, I'm not) and if you think I am, you need some help telling fact from fiction.  
  
~*ON WITH THE SHOW*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snape was very tired. Lately, he hadn't been getting hardly any sleep, and he had no idea why. What he'd resolved to do, was drink some pumpkin juice whenever he woke up.  
  
Although for some reason, since he'd been getting hardly any sleep already, it turned to him getting actually... no sleep.  
  
He tossed and turned in his bed, yawning, and threatening inside his head to curse himself in a sort of 'kill-me-now' plea. But he didn't have the guts to kill himself just yet. He wanted to try and get to sleep one last time.  
  
*~*  
  
~Half an hour later~  
  
Snape resolved to get out of bed, he'd given up. Single very last straw.  
  
I'm never, ever drinking pumpkin juice, ever again. NEVER.  
  
He paced his dungeon, and without another thought he got dressed and decided to pace the school, to look out for insubordinate children out of bed. He needed to give someone detention, otherwise he'd crack.  
  
*~*  
  
Grumbling, Snape sat down in his chair, which was in his private dungeon where he slept – or, more aptly put – tried to sleep.  
  
I have never had insomnia before… this can't be right… I have to get to sleep, otherwise I won't be able to teach class and I'd have to go to Poppy's… this is not good.  
  
He sat up, and looked himself in the mirror.  
  
1.1 Have. I have to get to sleep… wait a second… I must be seeing things…  
  
If you were not Snape at the time, and you were spying at him from a cupboard, you'd be stifling laughter so as not to be noticed. The reason for this laughter was probably the shower curtain attached to the top of his head, like it was always meant to be there.  
  
Snape looked wide eyed at his reflection, touching the top of his head where the shower curtain came to rest.  
  
"THAT. IS. THE. FINAL. STRAW!"  
  
Snape turned to his spellbook, panicking.  
  
This is not good. Nobody can see me like this – I can't even to go Poppy's… if somebody sees me like this, they're going to be laughing about it for weeks… but then again, it's not as if they're laughing about those posters on the walls anyway!  
  
He slammed the book shut. With that, he sauntered out of his dungeon to Madame Pomfrey's.  
  
*~*  
  
Madame Pomfrey covered a smile as she looked Snape over.  
  
"My, my, my… you are a mess aren't you? I'm starting to wonder if you haven't got prankster assassins after you!"  
  
Snape looked away from her, anywhere but her smiling face. He was so humiliated. He had to get the… pranksters… who had done this to him.  
  
And that was his day's resolution.  
  
*~*  
  
Madame Pomfrey hadn't been able to get the shower curtain off his head, so that day he had to walk around looking like some kind of deformed bathroom.  
  
The other pranks didn't help.  
  
Rumours were going around the school that Professor Snape had picked up a little parcel, opened it, and little bludgers started to zoom around his head, hitting him on the nose with every circuit. The students found it especially funny when they went through his shower curtains and he tried to hit them out with his mini beaters' bats, but hit himself instead.  
  
The source of rumours was unknown, but the source was a smart one, or, they just liked to state the obvious – the other rumour was that Snape had to tell the truth every time somebody asked him a question. He was a great help to the kids in the classes he didn't like. Every time they asked for help with this or that potion, he told them the right instructions. Instead of saying something like "find it out for yourself, but then again, you're not smart enough to do something like that, are you?" or he wouldn't make horrible comments, like "Well, you should have added this before that. Oh, and why is your potion purple?"  
  
Although the downside to all this was that he was giving almost everyone detention. The pranksters managed to get out of it though. Which very much relieved them all.  
  
*~*  
  
"I am wondering why I am saying this… but I somehow feel sorry for Snape."  
  
"I know what you mean…" muttered Harry to Hermione.  
  
"Well, I don't!" Ron said cheerfully, as he concentrated on stacking another card on his card tower, made with exploding snap – very unpredictable.  
  
The other two glared at him, and he shrank back in his chair.  
  
"I think we should stop the pranks" Hermione said abruptly after a stretched out silence.  
  
"WHAT?" Ron said, outraged.  
  
"Well, I think we should. I mean, he isn't that bad…"  
  
"Easy for you to say!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I think she's right, Ron…" Harry muttered.  
  
"Wait 'til Fred, George, Ginny and Seamus find out this… the'll be as outraged as I am!"  
  
*~*  
  
"I think you're right Hermione… nobody deserves this kind of torture. Plus, all five of you have already given the whole school something to talk about for at least fifty years, you've stained his reputation and well… you know… that's pretty much it…" Ginny nodded.  
  
Fred looked like he'd gone into some sort of coma, and George looked like he was going to keel over at the drop of a hat. Both brothers had their mouths open wide, looking horrified.  
  
"Oh, don't you worry Fred, George. You can do whatever you like with pranks… but we may not be joining in" Hermione said, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny nodded… Ron, a little too vigorously.  
  
The six went off to tell Seamus.  
  
Seamus' reaction was ok. He didn't look as horrified as Ron, Fred or George. But he did look slightly disappointed.  
  
*~*  
  
"Severus, you know you shouldn't make false accusations!" Professor Mcgonagalls' (Sp?) lips were in a very, very thin line… complimented by her trademark stern look.  
  
"I really do think they did it!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Severus… I really do think you should visit Madame Pomfrey and get that ridiculous thing off your head… and do you realise that those bludgers should be un-hexed? I think Poppy has that job as well… shoo"  
  
"Minerva – "  
  
"Go. And you look like you need some rest."  
  
Snape gave up. Worn out, he walked to Madame Pomfrey's to get some help with his shower curtain.  
  
*~*  
  
And what would be the conclusion to this amusing tale?  
  
The seven lived happily ever after, and told a few others of their previous plans.  
  
The others the told laughed at the previous tale.  
  
And others followed their reputation.  
  
As the pranksters of the next generation.  
  
(A/n turnover)  
  
So I hope you've enjoyed this interesting chapter,  
  
Of the abilities of the famous three.  
  
And would you do a favour to me?  
  
And read my other stories four  
  
So I can continue with other fictions more.  
  
I'm quite sure 13 had an influence on this chapter,  
  
No matter if you think that it was me which was the matter.  
  
I really do promise I'm not the mad hatter…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ok… the mad hatter bit rhymed okay?  
  
No idea why I wrote the poem bit… but it fitted there…. Okaaaaay?  
  
*Laughs* Ok, what was I saying?  
  
If you think I should do a sequel… feel free to review…  
  
I'm very sad to end this amusing story… it has given me a lot of feedback.  
  
You know, I may do a sequel! I really do think I should… hmm…  
  
Ooh, and do me a favour, will you, and write me a few reviews? You know, it's just that little button in the corner…  
  
Just check back on my profile to check for the sequel. It'll be there after I write the story on 'hogwarts choose your own' where you get to choose your own way through hogwarts.  
  
– hey, it'll appear somewhere on ff.net soon so keep a watch out!  
  
- FizzyglitteR - 


	14. An Author's Note

An Author's Note  
  
Hi, it's me again. Sadly I haven't made a sequel to 'The Pranks On Professor Snape' as I had promised. I'm having to continuously tell myself that it's not due to the thirteen chapters. Damn my superstitions! Anyway, I hope this fourteenth chapter will counter the thirteenth chapter.  
  
I wouldn't mind doing a Lily and James fanfic sometime. Or something in that era.... Which is basically what I'm doing in 'The Project'. Unfortunately, I didn't write down my notes for that fanfic and I've totally lost the thread... but I'm not giving up hope yet XD  
  
I've noticed that a lot of my fanfic was made up of conversations. I'm trying to fix that up about my writing. I'm currently working on a original novel but I'm having motivation problems ^_^;; and I'm going to try and get myself into a daily thing... maybe after I watch Astro Boy, before dinner. Lol... pathetic.  
  
I would like to thank the people that have reviewed this story; Paige, aurora wolf, Phoenixsong Sorceress, Wood's secret lover, ? (nailbut@hotmail.com), n, anonymous, Gryffingirl, Kate Lynn, jillychan, TaintedSlytehrin – I'm glad that you enjoyed it and glad that you made your comments. Your comments cheered me on (  
  
Thank-you for reading,  
  
Fizzy 


End file.
